Duo et la magie de Noël !
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Une petite fic toute mimi pour Noël ... bonne lecture !


Auteur : Tohru-Excel

Genre : Mini Fic Kawaï ! ( MFK en abrégé !)

J'ai décidé de faire une mini fic de Gundam ...

Duo : Une mini-fic ?

Tohru : Une mini-fic. Une toute pitite fic !

Duo : Toute pitite ?!

Tohru : Toute pitite pitite !!!

Duo : Ooooooooooooooooooooooh ...

Quatre : C' est vrai ?

Tohru : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Heero et Trowa :...

Wufei : C' est quoi ce délire ?!

Tohru : Une pitite fic !

Les G-boys et Relena : Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh ...

**Duo et la magie de Noël !**

Il est minuit. Tous ont bien mangé ; Hilde et Duo ont leur  
ventres tout ronds après s'être bien remplis la panse, Heero est  
... comme d' hab',  
Relena affiche un grand sourire, Quatre et Trowa également.  
Wufei, lui, repense à Nataku : il aurait aimé passer ce réveillon  
de Noël avec elle. ( T.T c'est émouvant !)

Relena : Allons nous coucher ! Le Père Noël va bientôt passer et  
la tradition dit que l'on doit se coucher avant qu'il ne dépose  
les cadeaux sous le sapin !

Duo : Non ! Pas moi !

Quatre : Pourquoi ?

Duo : Moi, je veux voir le Père Noël !

Quatre : Ah bon ?

Hilde : Tu oses casser la tradition ?

Duo, la regardant avec des yeux de cocker :  
Hilde : Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là !  
... Oh ! #¤¤# T'es trop kawaï ! Fais-  
ce que tu veux !

Duo : Oui !!!

Il fait une petite bise à Hilde qui se met à rougir, puis va se  
cacher derrière le sapin. Tous partirent se coucher.

Heero : 'nuit.

Duo : Bonne nuit, Hee-chan !

Relena : Bonne nuit !

Duo : Bonne nuit , Re-chan !

Quatre et Trowa : Bonne nuit !

Duo : Bonne nuit, vous deux !

Hilde : Bonne nuit, Duo ...

Duo : Bonne nuit, Hilde ... 

Wufei passe.

Duo : Eh, bonne nuit Woufy !

Wufei : ...\/...

Celui-ci monte dans la chambre commune des G-boys. A côté de  
son lit est posée une photo de Nataku. Il allume un ensens devant  
et prie pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël (TTTT.TTTT je vais  
pleurer ...) Dans le salon ...

Duo : J'ai hâte que le père Noël arrive ! ... Oh ! J'entends  
déja les grelots du traîneau ! ... Il  
approche de la porte ! Hihihi ! Je suis tout excité !

La porte s'entrouvre. Un "HOHOHO" retentit.

Duo : Oh ! J'entends son rire légendaire !!!

Un personnage ouvre la porte, habillé en Père Noël, avec une  
hôte de cadeaux. Ce n'est d'autre que ...

Dorothy : HOHOHO !!! Je viens distribuer les cadeaux !!!

Duo : ... ôO...

2 minutes plus tard, dans la chambre des G-Boys ...

Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei : Duo ?

Duo : ... vous savez quoi, les mecs ? Et ben pour moi, la magie  
de Noël, c'est terminé ... TTTTTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTTTTT

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

Vilou ! C' est fini ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi, de ma  
mini fic kawaï ?! !--

/ Style Definitions /html,body

margin:0;

padding:0;

border: 0;

body

font: 76 arial,sans-serif;

height: 100;

h2

margin:0;

padding:0;

font-size: 140;

h2 a

text-decoration: none;

h3

margin:0;

padding:0;

font-size: 120;

h3 a

text-decoration: none;

blockquote background: #CCC;

legend background: #D8D8C4;

TDFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

INPUT BORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 12px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

TEXTAREABORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 12px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

SELECT BORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 12px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

FORM FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 12px

A:link BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:active BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:visited BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:hover BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

.title BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 14px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.block-titleBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #FFFFFF; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.storytitle BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.storycatBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 14px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

.boxtitle BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.boxcontent BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.option BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.tinyBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-WEIGHT: normal; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

-- 


End file.
